


the world can wait for us

by nedstark



Series: radio (un)silence [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Missions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Issues, Rating May Change, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Texting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, breakdown - Freeform, even whilst drunk texting through a panic attack in his 2nd language hanzo is more eloquent than me, honourable mention of torbjörn's eightpack, just an offhand comment but, more characters coming up too, that domestic overwatch life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark
Summary: Hanzo pursed his lips in consideration for a moment before lowering his bow and digging his phone out.From: McCee[14:26]howdy there sweetheartFrom: McCree[14:26]how goes the mission??(a look in at life in overwatch and the modern romance of hanzo shimada & jesse mccree)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this'll be exactly but i've been itching to write these two for so long and i finally caved

A vibration against his hip had Hanzo huffing under breath from his nook in the shadows. He pursed his lips in consideration for a moment before lowering his bow and digging his phone out. He could have sworn he put it on silent.

  


**From: McCee** [14:26]  
howdy there sweetheart

**From: McCree** [14:26]  
how goes the mission??

**To: McCree** [14:27]  
I am already in place and waiting.

**From: McCree** [14:27]  
sht bad timin should we be textinf rn??

**To: McCree** [14:28]  
No, we should not.

**To: McCree** [14:28]  
How was your week?

**From: McCree** [14:30]  
mighty uneventful

**From: McCree** [14:31]  
miss ya so damn much

**From: McCree** [14:31]  
miss ya like a damn limb

**From: McCree** [14:32]  
;-)

**To: McCree** [14:35]  
.....

**From: McCree** [14:36]  
;-) ;-)

**To: McCree** [14:36]  
Terrible.

**From: McCree** [14:37]  
used it on genji at lunch and we high fived

**To: McCree** [14:38]  
Terribles.

**To: McCree** [14:44]  
Wait excuse me.

**To: McCree** [14:50]  
You discussed with my brother how much you miss me.

**From: McCree** [14:52]  
um hell yeah?? lmao he's known me long enough to know when I'm pining up a storm

  


Hanzo didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing. He was about to pocket his phone and get on with the reason why he was out here so far from home in the first place when his phone buzzed again in his hand.

  


**From: McCree** [14:55]  
one attachment: img_0648

**From: McCree** [14:55]  
wish you were here (Victory Hand )(Sparkling Heart )

  


The picture loaded inch by excruciating inch. When it finally took up the whole screen he was met with the image of Jesse leant back against the railings of the balconies outside the labs at base, framed by the bright Gibraltar sunset. He looked almost golden in the warm light, glowing at the edges, smug smile tugging his lips, cigarillo hanging from his mouth.

Hanzo felt the breath wrung out of him. Jesse was so handsome it hurt, a very real physical ache deep in his chest. He poured over every detail, drank up the image of Jesse, all sunkissed tawny skin, sparkling eyes alight with knowing mischief, hair wind ruffled and caught in the seabreeze, rugged as the day they first met and the day they parted for Hanzo's solo mission.

  


**From: McCree** [15:02]  
like what ya see?? ;-)

**To: McCree** [15:03]  
I have no complaints.

**To: McCree** [15:04]  
Apart from the distraction.

**To: McCree** [15:04]  
And the distance.

**From: McCree** [15:05]  
aw I knew ya missed me!!

**To: McCree** [15:06]  
You have no idea how much I miss you.

  


Hanzo was an honest man when he chose to voice the truth, almost to a point of brutally so. That wasn't the kind of honesty that floored Jesse, the honesty that robbed him of words or sense. The casual, almost matter of fact admission of affection was the kind of honesty that had Jesse McCree flushed, snapping his hanging jaw shut, speechless and stunned with a distant shake of his head.

Hanzo could picture it perfectly, as if Jesse was right there beside him. It made his mouth hitch up at the edges, something unbearably fond uncurling in his chest.

  


**From: McCree** [15:11]  
goddamn

**From: McCree** [15:11]  
goddamnit hanzo

**To: McCree** [15:12]  
Yes?

  


Like he didn't know. Like Jesse wasn't probably chewing through his cigarillo right now, maybe even his wrists, phone shaking in his hands.

  


**From: McCree** [15:15]  
gonna give it to you so good when you get back ain't gonna leave our room for the whole day

**From: McCree** [15:15]  
WHOLE WEEK

**From: McCree** [15:16]  
the world can wait for us

**To: McCree** [15:17]  
Winston may have something to say about that.

**From: McCree** [15:17]  
fuck winston!!1!

**From: McCree** [15:18]  
now that's just awful of me, I didn't mean a word of that

**To: McCree** [15:19]  
He will forgive you I am sure.

**To: McCree** [15:20]  
Target approaching speak later.

**From: McCree** [15:20]  
go get em tiger!! (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks a whole bunch [@radialarch](http://radialarch.tumblr.com/post/158608444866) for the workskin/text format help!!!
> 
> thanks for reading!! my tumblr is [@cyborging](http://cyborging.tumblr.com/)!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo's on the hypertrain alone to his next rendezvous point, lost in thought and staring unseeing at the scenery whipping past when his phone chimes.

When he sees who it’s from he pulls up the message and switches his keyboard to Japanese. 

  


**From: Genji** [22:34]  
Jesse's drunk off his ass on karaoke singing that toto song and crying saying you're the rains to his Africa

**From: Genji** [22:37]  
one attachment: video

**To: Genji** [22:40]  
I'm not his keeper he's allowed to make a fool of himself if he wishes.

**From: Genji** [22:41]  
U think it's sweet tho don't u

**From: Genji** [22:41]  
Got them heart eyes don't u

**To: Genji** [22:42]  
Genji.

**From: Genji** [22:45]  
I told Jesse and he's crying even harder now

**To: Genji** [22:47]  
Why are you like this?

**From: Genji** [22:48]  
Are you questioning genetics BROTHER (Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )

**To: Little Shit** [22:50]  
one attachment: screenshot

**To: Little Shit** [22:51]  
Look what it's come to.

**From: Little Shit** [22:52]  
one attachment: screenshot

**From: Little Shit** [22:52]  
Look at that!! We finally match!! B)

  


Hanzo snorts. _Dearly Loved Big Shit_. He would believe one hundred percent that's been his name in Genji's phone since he joined Overwatch.

  


**To: Little Shit** [22:54]  
And you? What did you sing tonight? Something as usually abysmal?

**From: Little Shit** [22:55]  
Haha hypocrite nah not tonight I'm waiting to cash in on that duet someone promised me (Eyes )(Eyes )

**To: Little Shit** [22:56]  
Madonna or death are your only options.

**From: Little Shit** [22:58]  
HYPOCRITE!!!!

**From: Little Shit** [22:58]  
I think I'll take death again thanks (Face With Tears Of Joy )(Skull )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Skull )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god BLESS [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324) css/workskin guide for getting emojis into a fic without it cutting off all the text after it!!!!! (writin this fic is a lesson in html i swear!!!)
> 
> comments and stuff are always appreciated (they're gr8 motivation wink wonk)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is having trouble seeing the emojis don't hesitate to ask!! (i know they can be a bit hard to read especially on desktop version)

**To: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:46]  
stop leavin the groupchat!!!

**To: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:46]  
you're missing out on important team information

**From: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:47]  
Zarya bench pressing Reinhardt, no matter how impressive, is not important team information.

**To: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:49]  
no ur right it's not important

**To: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:49]  
it's VITAL

**To: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:51]  
please hanzo

**To: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:52]  
hanzo please

**From: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:54]  
Fine.

**To: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:55]  
yesss thanks hon (Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )

**To: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [23:59]  
damn did you see the eightpack on torb???!! lord almighty have mercy!!!!

**From: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [00:01]  
Jesse if anything you have ever felt for me was real please never mention Torbjörn's eightpack ever again.

**To: hanzo (Heart With Arrow )(Heart With Arrow )** [00:02]  
(Zipper-Mouth Face )(Zipper-Mouth Face )(Zipper-Mouth Face )(Zipper-Mouth Face )!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um i'm having way too much fun with this
> 
> thanks a bunch for the support in any way for this yall are the best


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been four days and his phone has been silent apart from routine check-ins with Athena, progress reports with Winston, recipe advice to Mei and memes from Genji.

Hanzo knows he has nothing to worry about, not really, but anxiety and dread still gnaw at him. It’s unshakeable, sunk down deep into his bones. Now that he has something to lose, the thought of that loss and how powerless he is to it is that much more real and harrowing. He drums his fingers and finally snaps, snatches up his phone.

  


**To: Hana** [15:37]  
Hana, is Jesse with you? Did you have your training session with him this evening?

**From: Hana** [15:37]  
han!!! he is and i did and we're still in the gym tbh but i totally kicked his butt u would've been proud!!

**To: Hana** [15:39]  
I am always proud of you and your progress.

**From: Hana** [15:40]  
(◡‿◡✿)

**To: Hana** [15:40]  
And putting cowboys in their places from time to time.

**From: Hana** [15:40]  
lol i know right??

**From: Hana** [15:41]  
one attachment: img_9573

  


Hana in her training gear throwing up a peace sign and winking. In the background is Jesse, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead mid-wipe, shining with sweat under the fluorescent lights of the gym. He's half turned toward the camera, blurred and with a question on his lips, like Hana just called out to him and snapped a picture as soon as he glanced over.

  


**From: Hana** [15:42]  
gym cryptid 

**From: Hana** [15:42]  
gymman #confirmed

**To: Hana** [15:43]  
There he is.

**From: Hana** [15:45]  
he asked who i was sending it to and i said my dad and he said please don't inflict that on some poor soul in seoul lmaoooo

**From: Hana** [15:46]  
i told him i was sending it to u and he asked me to delete it for the love of all things holy and to retake it at a nicer angle ffff

**To: Hana** [15:46]  
All his angles are nice.

**From: Hana** [15:47]  
he says he loves u

**To: Hana** [15:47]  
Even when he has seven chins.

**From: Hana** [15:48]  
he says he REALLY loves u

**To: Hana** [15:49]  
He cannot tell me that himself?

**From: Hana** [15:51]  
hah he says he doesnt wanna be That Guy who does nothing but hit up his bfs phone the minute he isn't around lol

**To: Hana** [15:51]  
He already is that guy.

**From: Hana** [15:52]  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**From: Hana** [15:52]  
thats what i said too lol

**From: Hana** [15:53]  
kinda sweet tho. like really fcuckifn cute

**To: Hana** [15:53]  
Yes it is.

**To: Hana** [15:54]  
And he knows I don't mind.

**From: Hana** [15:54]  
memes n all??

**To: Hana** [15:55]  
Memes and all.

**From: Hana** [15:55]  
thats love bruh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u bet ur ass hanzo has a folder of photos on his phone just for all of jesse's double chin selfies (jesse used to be the reigning champion of chins until mei usurped him. they had a coronation and everything)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick fyi!! twicedamnedharlot brought up that you can't really read the texting format if you've got the reversi theme on stylish installed :(( i have no idea how to remedy that so i can only advise to maybe deactivate it just for this fic or even easier you can click on hide creator's style up at the top of the page :^)

**From: McCree** [21:20]  
maybe memes and all will be our always (Weary Face )(Two Hearts )

**To: McCree** [21:21]  
God forbid.

**To: McCowboyfriend** [10:03]  
Athena tells me someone was trying to hack into my phone to change their username.

**To: McCowboyfriend** [10:03]  
You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?

**From: McCowboyfriend** [10:04]  
innocent til proven guilty darlin (Eyes )(Eyes )

**To: McCowboyfriend** [10:05]  
one attachment: screenshot

**To: McCowboyfriend** [10:05]  
Exhibit A, McCowboyfriend.

**From: McCowboyfriend** [10:06]  
goddamn that aint even what I asked lucio to change it to

**From: McCowboyfriend** [10:07]  
welp

**From: McCowboyfriend** [10:08]  
ya got me

**From: McCowboyfriend** [10:08]  
gonna keep it?? ;-)

**To: McCowboyfriend** [10:10]  
Yes.

**From: McCowboyfriend** [10:10]  
FOR REAL??!? :D!!!!

**To: McCowboyfriend** [10:11]  
Absolutely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the series is defo coming up eventually and focuses more on pre-relationship/early days mchanzo and my good old friend mutual losers in love pining over each other, so keep an eye out for that *finger guns*
> 
> i'm over on tumblr [@cyborging](http://cyborging.tumblr.com/) if yall wanna hmu and talk mchanzo or overwatch in general!!


	6. Chapter 6

**From: uncle cowboy** [13:02]  
hana sweetie would ya hate someone terribly if they hypothetically accidentally scratched up that mighty fine meka o yours with their hypothetical spurs?

**To: uncle cowboy** [13:02]  
ʘ‿ʘ ʘ‿ʘ ʘ‿ʘ

**To: uncle cowboy** [13:02]  
UM YEA JUST A BIT LMAO

**From: uncle cowboy** [13:03]  
peachy I'll let lucio know

**From: uncle cowboy** [13:04]  
he tried on my damn boots and tried to leapfrog over your meka

**To: uncle cowboy** [13:04]  
gdi he couldn't make it in his own boots whyd he think he could make it in yours -_-

**From: uncle cowboy** [13:05]  
don't you be dissin a man's boots now miss!!

**From: uncle cowboy** [13:06]  
lord hana ya shoulda saw the fear in his eyes

**From: uncle cowboy** [13:06]  
bless his poor heart

**From: uncle cowboy** [13:07]  
welp he's gone into hiding says he'll catch ya n pay ya back in the next life

**To: uncle cowboy** [13:08]  
hes in medbay with angela isnt he

**From: uncle cowboy** [13:08]  
yep!!

**From: uncle cowboy** [13:09]  
yall kids play nice now

**To: uncle cowboy** [13:09]  
(Frog Face )(Pistol )(Eyes )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated the tags so please check em out before reading the chapter just in case!! :^)

Hanzo gets no warning, of course.

It's not how it works, and he knows that, but he can still feel it creeping up to its full force as unprovoked and unpredictable as is it and he’s almost three bottles of sake in when the guilt and all his suffocating anxieties rear their ugly heads despite his best attempts to blackout before they could overwhelm him and make him do something he would regret.

He is helpless to it each time, and each time it’s harder to convince himself it’s not a weakness. It just is. His darkest doubts he tries so hard to leave behind, to outgrow. They suffocate him even now and he hates it because he has so much to lose, he has everything to lose now.

It's two more bottles after that when he knows there's no hope for him, not tonight, and his phone is in his trembling hands before he can comprehend through the murky haze buzzing in his head.

  


**To: Jesse** [03:58]  
We have made a mistake.

**To: Jesse** [04:02]  
You are wrong.

**To: Jesse** [04:05]  
You have made a mistake.

**From: Jesse** [04:11]  
hanzo?? honey it's 4am yall alright??

**To: Jesse** [04:11]  
You cannot love me.

**To: Jesse** [04:12]  
I do not deserve your love.

**To: Jesse** [04:12]  
I do not deserve you.

**From: Jesse** [04:13]  
hanzo please don't say that

**From: Jesse** [04:14]  
you're breaking my heart here darlin

**To: Jesse** [04:15]  
It is all I am good for.

**To: Jesse** [04:16]  
Destruction.

**To: Jesse** [04:18]  
I do not deserve to be here with these people and pretend I am something I am not.

**From: Jesse** [04:22]  
that you ain't a man trying to make a difference in the world and help people who can't help themselves????

**To: Jesse** [04:24]  
You cannot possibly understand.

**To: Jesse** [04:26]  
And for that I am grateful.

**From: Jesse** [04:28]  
try me. ya really think I don't understand?? you think I haven't done shit too??? shit that still keeps me up at night??

**From: Jesse** [04:30]  
we all have ghosts hanzo!!!

**From: Jesse** [04:31]  
yours, well, just so happens to be your brother

**From: Jesse** [04:31]  
sweetheart I ain't boutta have a self pity ditty with ya I just

**From: Jesse** [04:33]  
I need you to know you ain't alone, not in this. never again

**From: Jesse** [04:33]  
alright?????

  


Hanzo was shaking so hard, almost convulsing, that he had to set his phone down on the table or risk dropping it. His stomach roiled. Maybe that would be a mercy. He couldn't bear to read more but he couldn't pry his eyes off the screen. Jesse’s messages were a steady stream and Hanzo was neck deep and rising.

  


**From: Jesse** [04:35]  
you think I haven't thought the same thing?? that I don't deserve you and that I have no goddamn right nor reason in the whole goddamn world to be happy??

**From: Jesse** [04:36]  
but hanzo sweetie we deserve a second chance

**From: Jesse** [04:36]  
we deserve A CHANCE

**From: Jesse** [04:37]  
and I wanna use that chance with you

**From: Jesse** [04:37]  
remember the past but focus on the future

**From: Jesse** [04:38]  
our future together

  


Hanzo presses the back of his fist to his mouth, face screwed up tight and flinches hard when his phone rings suddenly. His head blares along with the noise. He sways where he sits and grips the table hard to keep from keeling over, to keep him afloat.

He watches Jesse's name flash up on caller ID and it’s so loud and insistent so like the man himself he despairs at the sudden rush of affection he feels over his goddamn _phone ringing_.

  


**From: Jesse** [04:44]  
pick up the phone please hanzo

**From: Jesse** [04:45]  
please

**To: Jesse** [04:48]  
I can't.

**To: Jesse** [04:49]  
I can't.

**From: Jesse** [04:49]  
okay it's okay

**From: Jesse** [04:50]  
ya know where I am when you’re ready, you hear??

**From: Jesse** [04:51]  
god I love you so much hanzo

**From: Jesse** [04:52]  
please please remember that

**From: Jesse** [04:52]  
you'll be okay

**From: Jesse** [04:53]  
we'll be okay

  


_I love you more than you will ever know. There are no words in any of our languages that could ever hope to do it justice. Your acceptance, your support and your unwavering faith and belief in me, both as an individual and a member of this team has meant more to me than I could ever hope to repay. I love you with everything that I am, even the parts of myself I cannot bear, and you love me regardless, but not in spite of it. **I love you**._

Hanzo’s thumbs hover over the keyboard, over _send_. His phone runs out of battery in his hands and he watches it slip through his numb fingers and fall to the ground with a dull thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thanks a bunch for reading and the support in any way, means a lot ;;___;;


	8. Chapter 8

**From: bruh chan** [16:28]  
Genji, are you busy?

**From: bruh chan** [16:33]  
GENJI

**From: bruh chan** [16:36]  
Could you perhaps try answering your phone for once?

**From: bruh chan** [16:38]  
I’ve fucked up.

**To: bruh chan** [16:40]  
So sorry for keeping you waiting all of twelve minutes brother

**To: bruh chan** [16:40]  
Do you need an alibi??

**From: bruh chan** [16:41]  
Thank you but no.

**From: bruh chan** [16:41]  
Have you seen Jesse today?

**To: bruh chan** [16:43]  
Nah he wasn't at breakfast or lunch actually

**To: bruh chan** [16:43]  
Wait shitjtj is that why?? Hanzo what happened??

**From: bruh chan** [16:44]  
I would really rather not discuss it.

**To: bruh chan** [16:45]  
Are you okay???

**To: bruh chan** [16:45]  
Was it bad??

**From: bruh chan** [16:47]  
Try mortifying.

**From: bruh chan** [16:48]  
And a pity the sake didn't finish the job and just kill me.

**To: bruh chan** [16:49]  
Oh Hanzo

**From: bruh chan** [16:50]  
It’s the depression, Genji.

**To: bruh chan** [16:51]  
Hanzo :((((

**To: bruh chan** [16:51]  
Don't ignore or avoid him okay

**To: bruh chan** [16:52]  
He doesn't deserve that

**From: bruh chan** [16:52]  
Do you truly think I would let my pride or my pathetic wounded ego come between us????

**To: bruh chan** [16:53]  
No I don't think that

**From: bruh chan** [16:54]  
You have grown so much Hanzo I'm so proud of you (Sparkles )(Tulip )(Sparkles )

**From: bruh chan** [16:55]  
Fuck off.

**From: bruh chan** [17:27]  
......thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone, probably genji: *shows genuine affection*  
> hanzo, immediately: FUCK OFF
> 
> also hanzo probably spent that half hour between those last texts just sitting there havin a mini-crisis like have i??? wtf..............wh The Fuck i HAVE
> 
> someone REALLY has a phone call to make to a certain gunslinger ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Chapter 9

**To: Satya** [17:32]  
I need advice.

**From: Satya** [17:34]  
Kill them.

**To: Satya** [17:35]  
Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ me: shelby u can't post a chapter with just 12 words  
> also me @ me: says who tho  
> me @ me: damn u right
> 
> i swear theres a phone call coming up


	10. Chapter 10

"In my defence," Hanzo's quiet, hesitant, usually so lordly voice still drips like honey from his phone and into his ear and Jesse feels at ease already. "I was drunk. And.....compromised. Emotionally. To say the very least."

"That mixture has been the folly of many a man, sweetheart. And in _my_ defence I ain't even sorry one lick for quadruple times ten texting you. I had to say it and you had to hear it. Uh....read it, even."

Hanzo's voice is so suddenly incredibly warm, soft little laugh so rich, if Jesse closed his eyes he could imagine they were in the same room and not oceans and continents apart. "I was glad to read them." A tense pause, a deep gasping breath. "Jesse, please forgive me. I know you understand in your own way, truly I do. I know we both bear burdens of the past. I did not mean it. You know I--" the words broke in his throat, "you _know_ what I feel for you. You know I have no regrets."

Jesse sagged in relief. "Darlin’, there ain’t a thing to forgive. We all have our dark days, all have our doubts. Hell, I'm just sorry as all hell I wasn't there in person for you."

"I miss you. I wish you were here. I wish we were home."

Jesse hugged his phone closer. A poor substitute to the man on the other end of the line but better than nothing.

"You’ll be home before you know it, sweetheart. Feels like you took it with you when you left." He ached something fierce at Hanzo’s deep, shuddering sigh.

"I had better go," Hanzo said reluctantly. "I am already jeopardising my position but I had to speak to you, I could not continue this mission on the terms I left it. If...if by some chance I had not survived--"

"Hanzo." Jesse said raggedly, throat thick.

"I know, I am sorry. I promise you I will call later. Goodnight, Jesse."

"Bye-bye, darlin’. Be your best, I know you always are. G’night."

Jesse stayed up on the roof under the endless starry sky, phone clutched in his hands until he was shivering, both from the chilly night breeze and the painfully obvious absence at his side. He tipped his head back and sighed, breathing in the night air, nursed the ache he felt all over. Wherever Hanzo was, was he looking up at the same sky as him? Was he feeling the same?

His phone buzzed.

* * *

The message he’d typed out to Jesse last night before he had blessedly lost consciousness (like his phone) was still there blinking back at him when he checked his messages one last time.

Hanzo didn't need to brace himself, didn't need to give himself a moment for courage. It was the easiest thing in the world to press send and he smiled while he did and pocketed his phone. It made each footstep further from home lighter than air as Hanzo drew Storm Bow and nocked an arrow at the approach of rushing footfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh phone calls and spilt hearts
> 
> also i know i've said it a million times already but yall really have made my day with every kudos, bookmark, sub and comment honestly thanks so much


	11. Chapter 11

**From: Hana** [19:06]  
like.....i KNEW what i was signing up for ofc and i dont regret it!!!! at all!!!! 

**From: Hana** [19:06]  
not then and not now

**From: Hana** [19:07]  
i know the good i'm doing i really do i see it on the news and in the email and letters i get 

**From: Hana** [19:08]  
but like

**From: Hana** [19:10]  
it's just a lot sometimes lol

**To: Hana** [19:11]  
You do not have to laugh this off Hana, especially not with me.

**From: Hana** [19:12]  
i know i know >.<

**From: Hana** [19:12]  
thanks han

**To: Hana** [19:13]  
Of course.

**From: Hana** [19:18]  
i just dont like thinking about it or admitting it especially not out loud cause like it makes it feel so much more real like people have it so much worse than me

**From: Hana** [19:18]  
sorry i just

**From: Hana** [19:19]  
idk sorry

**To: Hana** [19:22]  
That does not take away from your own suffering, Hana. No matter how big or small.

**To: Hana** [19:23]  
Please remember that.

**From: Hana** [19:25]  
haaaaan ;;________;;

**To: Hana** [19:27]  
I mean it. It may take a while to not feel guilt, but it is the truth no matter how long it takes you to remember it.

**To: Hana** [19:36]  
Are you okay?

**From: Hana** [19:36]  
yea i'm okay i promise

**From: Hana** [19:37]  
gonna stream for a bit, ttyl <3

**To: Hana** [19:38]  
Make sure you get some sleep.

**From: Hana** [19:39]  
will do!!! and right back @ u!! u know how grumpy(er) u get lol

**From: Hana** [19:40]  
oh and han?? thank you

**From: Hana** [19:41]  
u big softie (≧ω≦)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanzo shimada, at 7pm (when he himself is probably gonna be up texting his cowboyf til the ass crack of dawn): make sure u get some sleep


End file.
